And I Love Him
by alana chantelune
Summary: Slash RemusSirius. Traduction d'une fic de Cricket. Suite de I Love Him. Sirius prend à son tour soin de Remus à Place Grimmaurd.


**Note** : Suite de _I Love Him_, toujours de Cricket. Je remercie chaleureusement fenice qui s'est permise de me tancer avec raison sur ces textes pas vraiment corrigés ; c'est fou ce qu'un second regard peut arranger un texte. Il n'y avait pas de contresens, mais simplement, c'est bien plus agréable à lire comme ça ! C'est ça que j'aime avec fenice. Elle n'hésite pas à aider !

oOo

**And I love Him**

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et je n'ai pas peur. Je souris.

Depuis Azkaban, je ne dors pas bien; rien d'étonnant. Je n'ai exactement dormi du sommeil du juste en prison. Etre en fuite l'année suivant notre évasion de Poudlard à Buck et moi ne fut pas beaucoup plus facile, puisque rarement – très bien, jamais – je trouvais un lit chaud et confortable. Même en tant que Padfoot, avec un bon manteau de fourrure, je n'ai jamais pu évacuer le froid d'Azkaban de mes os.

Après ça, j'ai vécu un moment avec Moony chez lui – une drôle de construction Moldue, trois pièces "pré-fabriquées," - quoi que ça veut dire; le Ministère n'a pas moyen d'évaluer sa valeur puisque ce n'était apparemment pas une vraie construction, donc il peut en être propriétaire. Ensuite on est venu Place Grimmaurd. Chez Moony – où j'ai de nouveau dormi dans les bras de mon seul et unique amant – quand je me réveillais la nuit, j'étais immédiatement effrayé. C'était pareil ici aussi, au début. Il faut dire que cette maison ne me donne pas les chaleureux souvenirs qu'on associe généralement à un chez-soi – pas très efficace pour repousser le froid.

Mais une nuit, Moony est revenu à la maison avec un joli pyjama, tout neuf et amidonné de propreté et a clairement laissé entendre qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le porte. J'ai toujours détesté ces foutus trucs, même avant qu'on soit à l'école. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise pour dormir dans un caleçon – voire nu. J'ai refusé.

Il m'a adressé un profond soupir, celui qui me fait savoir que je joue avec sa patience, et a dit , "Essaye juste pour une nuit, Padfoot."

Je dois admettre que c'est un plaisir sans fin d'être à la fois la seule personne qui peut le faire jouir et hurler si fort - à en annuler nos sorts de silence, et la seule personne qui peut le frustrer et lui faire perdre patience. Un millier de Weasleys avec un millier de farces chacun ne le feront jamais frémir, mais, moi, je peux le rendre fou avec un simple « non ».

Mais comme je ne suis pas un fan des querelles matrimoniales – dans mon cas et celui de Moony, en tout cas; il y a quelques cas choisis que j'approuve de tout cœur – j'ai accepté de porter ce fichu pyjama. Mon plan étais simple : le porter une fois, le dénigrer le matin et en avoir fini avec ça.

Je suis allé au lit en grommelant ("Oh, sois gentil, Paddy, et tu auras une petite pipe demain matin," m'a cajolé mon compagnon), certain que je me réveillerais entortillé, enchevêtré et salement gêné. Mais quand je me réveillais dans la nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas peur. J'avais chaud – j'étais même en sueur – mais je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Apparemment, pour mon corps ,corps, il n'y a pas de précieuse petite différence entre le froid pénétrant les os d'Azkaban et le frisson de la nuit qui vous saisit quand votre amant tire les couvertures. Mais il sait la différence entre _froid_ et _chaleur _: _froid,_ c'est le danger toujours présent, la peur et la terreur; _chaleur,_ c'est le confort, la sécurité et un loup-garou qui ronfle.

Donc j'ai admis ma défaite et gardé le pyjama.

Désormais quand je me réveille la nuit – même quand mon Moony est loin, parti pour une de ses missions – je n'ai pas peur. Et aujourd'hui, Je n'ai pas peur et heureusement, et je ne suis pas seul non plus. Mes yeux, une fois ouverts, ont immédiatement été attirés par les braises mourantes d'une balle de lumière – le sort luminescent que Moony ne pose que lorsque je vais au lit après avoir eu un de mes épisodes. (C'est ainsi que Moony les appelle, en fait. Il a été assez ennuyé quand Tonks nous a dit que les Moldus les désignent comme des "périodes de rupture psychotique" – ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas de douceurs pour Tonks pendant une semaine après ça: nul ne brise les règles domestiques de Moony, pas même les jumeaux Weasley, pas même Molly.)

Donc je sais que j'ai eu un épisode. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, bien que je me rappelle vaguement pleurant sur Harry.

Harry. J'espère -

Je secoue Moony. Il se réveille instantanément.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien, mon amour," je lui dis. "J'essayais juste de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Harry...?" Brusquement, demander ce que j'ai besoin de savoir me paraît impossible "Il était là pour une partie," admet Moony.

"La mauvaise partie?"

"J'en ai peur."

"La pire?"

"Oui, chéri. Mais je pense que ça ira pour lui. Parle-lui demain matin, laisse-lui voir que tu es redevenu toi-même. Crois moi, il oubliera que c'est arrivé."

"Tu crois vraiment?" Je sais que Moony ne me mentirait jamais, mais je ne peux toujours pas le croire.

"Il est jeune," dit Moony, "et de plus, il _veut_ oublier. Une fois qu'il verra que tu es revenu à la normale, il s'obligera à croire que ce n'est pas arrivé, ou du moins que la plus mauvaise partie n'est pas arrivée." Il hausse les épaules.

Un drôle de truc à propos de mon Moony : quand on était gosse, il insistait toujours pour porter des pyjamas. Même s'il savait que j'allais me glisser dans son lit ou lui dans le mien (plutôt toutes les nuits, en fait), il insistait toujours pour porter ces fichus machins. L'en empêcher devint un petit jeu, mais une fois qu'on avait fini de faire l'amour, il s'efforçait de le remettre, qu'importe combien il était fatigué. (J'ai pris comme un défi de l'épuiser à fond à chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour, pour le garder hors de ces trucs, mais je me réveillais toujours le matin pour le trouver à moitié habillé. Une fois, il avait essayé de mettre le bas en haut et avait enfilé ses bras à la place des jambes en se piégeant lui-même; comment il a fait pour rester dormir comme ça, je l'ignore. J'ai ri si fort que Jamey et Peter sont venus voir quel était le problème.)

Mais désormais... désormais, mon Moony dort nu. Il prétend aussi que ça fait un moment que c'est comme ça. Je m'en félicite, parce que une paire de pyjamas avec laquelle se battre quand on veut faire l'amour au milieu de la nuit, ça suffit.

Nous lançons le sort de silence ensemble – nous avons découvert, il y a longtemps, à l'école, que combiner nos magies fait plus que doubler la force de nos sorts – et je me demande brièvement combien de temps ça prendra avant que nous brisions le silence magique que nous venons de créer. (En vérité, ça ne nous est arrivé que deux fois. La première fois, seul Dumbledore était dans la maison et ce vieux gâteux n'a jamais laissé transparaître qu'il avait entendu un bruit ; la seconde fois, nous avions une maison nettement plus remplie – pas les enfants, merci Merlin - mais Tonks n'a pas été capable de nous regarder dans les yeux sans pouffer pendant un moment ; jusqu'à ce que Maugrey la tance pour son immaturité (avant de se lancer dans la blague la plus pornographique que j'ai jamais entendue de ma vie.))

Le sort tient cette fois, ce qui est tout aussi bien, puisque les enfants sont là.

Rayonnant dans les raies de lumière, il me sourit, et se blottit plus près. "Tu es chaud," il murmure. "C'est bon."

"Ce sont tes coupables manières nudistes qui te tiennent froid, Moony," je lui dis. Il rigole. Il n'y a ni fanatique ni converti.

"La pleine lune est dans quelques jours," je dis.

"Mmmph," fait Moony.

"Tu vas la passer ici?"

"Oui."

"Bien."

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire, "Je me changerai en Padfoot et resterai tout le temps avec toi," parce qu'il sait que je le ferai. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire, "J'essayerai de t'empêcher de te faire du mal," parce qu'il sait que je le ferai. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire, "Je te porterai en haut après ça, et je te donnerai un bain et soignerai toute blessure que tu auras, et je te mettrai au lit avec de doux baisers," parce qu'il sait que je le ferai, aussi.

"Je t'aime," je lui dis. Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, parce qu'il le sait, mais j'aime le faire.

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchote t-il. Si c'est un défi pour voir qui s'endort le premier, alors il a perdu.

Je caresse ses cheveux. Il est fort pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Et je suis fort pour lui quand il a besoin que je le sois.

Il m'aime.

Et je l'aime.

oOo

**Réponses reviews** : merci à royale-de-luxe, luminaria, Miss Jad, Gred et bien sûr Fenice !

Bas du formulaire


End file.
